


Save a Horse

by phoenixburncold



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Harkstiel, M/M, Ride a Cowboy, Save a Horse, Space Cowboy, Western, angel - Freeform, based off song, dedicated to Cuda (Scylla), harkstiel fluff, short but fluffy, super short, tumbleweed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixburncold/pseuds/phoenixburncold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's time vortex manipulator zaps him back to the Western Days. Good thing Jack's got an angel for a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuda (Scylla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/gifts).



“What are you doing here?”

Jack grinned before turning on his heel. Castiel stood a few feet away from him, hands tucked into that ever present tan trench coat he wore. Jack continued to smile, trying to decide if he liked the angel better wearing the trench coat or nothing at all.

“Hello to you, too,” Jack replied, tucking one hand in his recently acquired duster.

Castiel looked at him. “What are you doing here?” he asked again.

Jack gave a short laugh before shaking his head lightly. He pulled the sleeve of the duster back from his wrist to reveal to the time vortex manipulator that was ever-present on his wrist these days. “It powered up for a second and then _bam_ here I am in the good ole west again. Damn thing loves the eighteen-sixties.”

The two immortal creatures looked at each other for a long moment in silence. Castiel in his usual outfit, Jack in a full cowboy outfit, hat and chaps included. Castiel held his slight frown while Jack’s resting face was more like a smirk. A literal tumbleweed blew between them in the breeze that caught both their overcoats.

“So…you found me,” Jack said, not liking the silence.

“You called,” Castiel replied simply.

Jack grinned. “Yea. Well, kinda already lived in this era. Nothing new to do.”

Silence.

Jack shifted, losing his smile for just a moment. “And I missed you.”

There it was. The end of Castiel’s mouth turned up just slightly. It was tiny but to those who knew him knew it was equal to Jack’s brightest grin. Jack’s smile was back, with a hint of mischief as he recalled something.

“You know,” the man said, dipping his head so the brim of his wide hat just covered his eyes, “There is something I haven’t done in this era.” He looked up at Cass from the brim, the look in his eyes unmistakable now.

Castiel turned his head, squinting at him in that way Jack just loved.

“Wanna save a horse?” Jack asked coyly.

The angel’s eyes flicked past Jack to look around the area. “There are no horses around,” Castiel said, squinting at him again. Jack laughed. He didn’t know if Cass was playing hard to get or being his usual naïve self, but damn it Jack loved him either way.

“It’s a song,” Jack chuckled. “Save a horse, ride a cowboy.”

Captain Jack Harkness strode forward, almost touching noses with the angel. Jack couldn’t help but notice Castiel’s eyes flicked from his eyes to his lips. “So whatdoya say, Cass,” breathed the space cowboy with his typical smirk, eyes bright. “Wanna save a horse?”


End file.
